diabolik_loversfandomcom-20200223-history
Richter
}} Richter (リヒター Rihitā) is the brother of Karlheinz, thus making him the uncle of all six of the Sakamaki brothers: Shu, Reiji, Laito, Kanato, Ayato and Subaru. Richter appears somewhere almost to the end of the game in most of the boys paths except for Shu and Subaru's route. 'Appearance' He has dark greenish hair which ends at his chest and dark red eyes. He wears a black outfit with black ropes. He wears it with black boots and gloves. He has an earring on his left ear. In DARK FATE, he wears a black cloak with a hood that covers up most of his face, the cloak had golden linings through it. 'Personality' Richter suffers from an inferiority complex towards his older brother Karlheinz who he dreams to surpass. He desires to obtain everything that is his brothers', and at first that was Karlheinz’s first wife Cordelia, who on the other hand didn’t mind flirting and encouraging him. Due to his inferiority complex, he enjoys to looking superior to his nephews, thinking he is stronger than them. He can be very manipulative and was able to play the role of obedient servant in front Carla and Shin in order to try use them for his own goals. At the beginning, Richter’s plan was simply to use Cordelia's blood to become strong enough to defeat and dethrone his brother. Cordelia knew this but she didn’t mind, because she intended to use him too. Later he genuinely falls in love for her. Even though he knows she loves only his brother, Richter would do anything for her. He was a completely submissive masochist who enjoyed everything she did to him even if it was humiliating. His only goal is to resurrect Cordelia and to help her, even if that means being her lackey, and if he starts failing to do so, his mentality breaks and he becomes insane and unpredictable. He would be capable of directly attacking Karlheinz, trying to murder his nephews, or trying to rape the heroine (in DARK FATE). Richter, just like Cordelia, is very conceited and will do anything (going as far as to trick Cordelia to thinking he actually loved her in the anime) to become stronger than his brother Karlheinz and become the head of the family. 'History' Richter, as the younger brother of Karlheinz, always lived in his older and stronger brother’s shadow. The fought for the hand of the most desired woman in the Demon World - Cordelia but he lost. Cordelia chose Karlheinz, but considering Karlheinz’s plot and games involved to one day to use Richter to get Cordelia’s heart out of her body, he silently encouraged them to have a love affair, knowing that will push his brother to despair who even if having her body and blood would never gain her love. Richter was the one to find her dying because of the triplets, where she begged him to save her heart, because as long as her heart is still alive, she can be resurrected. She told him to place it in a new vessel and then later to bring her back. He then implanted her heart in Yui’s body, and then handed the baby to Seiji Komori, a vampire hunter, to try and prevent Karlheinz from finding it before Cordelia returned and was strong enough to take full control. In DARK FATE, Richter appears as a stranger wearing a cloak. He lies to Carla and Shin and tell them that he was a vampire wishing to help them. 'Relationships' Cordelia Cordelia was the first wife of his older brother, Karlheinz. However, Richter had romantic feelings for Cordelia and it is mentioned that they fought for her, but he lost. Despite that, they started an affair and had been involved in sexual activities with her many times, once in front of her son Ayato, on a different occasion while Kanato was in the room playing with Teddy and once had intercourse with Richter in front of the Laito when he was locked in a dungeon. Despite of everything, Richter thinks Cordelia is a good mother and that she loves her children in her own way (stated by him in Kanato’s character book). Nephews Like his brother, Richter is hated and despised by the six brothers of the household. 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Vampires